Pleasure, Perceptions and Coeds
by LeiliPattz
Summary: TRADUÇÃO — Sequência de Secrets, Lies and Cheerleaders — A segunda história da série Cheerella e Caveward segue Edward e Isabella quando ela começa a faculdade. Veja o que acontece quando pequenos prazeres da vida são desafiados por incorretas percepções de amor do casal. Ninguém nunca disse que o amor era fácil.
1. Prólogo

**PLEASURE, PERCEPTIONS AND COEDS**

**Título: **Pleasure, Perceptions and Coeds/Desejos, Percepções e Universitárias**  
****Autora:** karencullen2007  
**Tradutora:** LeiliPattz  
**Beta:** Frida Cullen  
**Gênero:** Drama/Romance  
**Shipper: **Bella/Edward  
**Cênsura: **M

**Sinopse:** _Sequência de Secrets, Lies and Cheerleaders_ - A segunda história da série Cheerella e Caveward segue Edward e Isabella quando ela começa a faculdade. Veja o que acontece quando pequenos prazeres da vida são desafiados por incorretas percepções de amor do casal. Ninguém nunca disse que o amor era fácil.

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à **karencullen2007**, Twilight e seus personagens à Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

**Prólogo: A Percepção das Pessoas da Passagem do Tempo**

Isabella se formou no topo da sua turma, um fato do qual ela era motivo de orgulho. Ela estava feliz com sua vida e, embora certamente tenha tido seus altos e baixos, o amor de Edward estava no topo da pilha dos 'altos'. Ela estava mais ocupada do que nunca, com o planejamento do seu casamento e se preparando para a faculdade. Havia ainda mais etapas que estavam por vir enquanto ela abraçava a idade adulta, uma das quais era aprender a escolher suas batalhas.

Embora todo mundo na cidade tenha aceitado seu relacionamento, eles ainda davam olhares engraçados e foram um tópico enorme para as fofocas da cidade, principalmente por causa da diferença de idade. No entanto, isso não parecia perturbá-los demais, na verdade, os aproximou mais e a relação deles era mais forte do que nunca.

Os Cullen e os Swan eram uma família unida, grudados como cola. Especialmente quando a amizade de Billy e Charlie fracassou completamente com toda a situação de Jacob. Eles se aproximaram quando veio a percepção que as pessoas tinham sobre as duas famílias. Até mesmo os Brandons se juntaram na ocasião por causa do namoro de Alice e Jasper.

Dois anos atrás, o que começou com um segredo e mentiras deu lugar aos prazeres desenfreados e ao ensino superior.

* * *

**O prólogo é pequenininho mesmo, só para apresentar a vocês a continuação :)**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	2. Trabalhando Duro e Quase Não Trabalhando

**PLEASURE, PERCEPTIONS AND COEDS**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à **karencullen2007**, Twilight e seus personagens à Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** _Sequência de Secrets, Lies and Cheerleaders_ - A segunda história da série Cheerella e Caveward segue Edward e Isabella quando ela começa a faculdade. Veja o que acontece quando pequenos prazeres da vida são desafiados por incorretas percepções de amor do casal. Ninguém nunca disse que o amor era fácil.

* * *

**Capítulo 1 - Trabalhando duro e quase não trabalhando**

Isabella tinha ganhou um bolsa para frequentar qualquer faculdade que quisesse ir, mas optou por escolher uma perto de casa. Ela foi eleita capitã de torcida em seu primeiro e último ano e ela fez Alice sua co-capitã. Edward levou Isabella para sua formatura, e ao mesmo tempo que se sentia estranho em ir, ele tinha que manter seus olhos na sua namorada. Eles planejavam se casar naquele verão antes de ela começar a faculdade no outono. Edward queria fazê-la sua assim que ele pudesse.

O caso de Isabella contra Jake finalmente foi a julgamento depois de quase dois anos de longa espera. Demorou tanto tempo para ir ao tribunal porque o advogado de Jake ficava pedindo para que pudesse ser adiado enquanto ele construia seu caso. Lauren tinha retirado a afirmação que ela tinha dado à polícia. Foi fácil supor o por que disso quando ela apareceu no primeiro dia do primeiro ano dirigindo um novíssimo BMW. Por mais que eles não tivessem provas, estavam certos de que Billy tinha pago ela.

Edward estava chateado com o rumo dos acontecimentos e ficou ainda mais possessivo para saber onde Isabella estava a todo o tempo. Sua necessidade de saber que ela estava a salvo o dominou. Devido ao fato de que Jake não tinha tido quaisquer registros anteriores de agressão, ele teve dois anos de liberdade condicional e foi ordenado a ficar longe de Isabella. Mesmo com a ordem de proteção, Edward ainda não confiava Jake ou seu pai.

Tanya tinha conseguido sair do hospital em que ela estava. Ela conheceu um médico enquanto estava na terapia e, literalmente, bateu os cílios para ele para conquistá-lo. Eles estavam prestes a se casar no próximo ano.

Isabella já estava planejando seu casamento com Edward. Ele queria que sua namorada tivesse tudo o que ela queria, tanto para o casamento quanto para a vida, mas eles pareciam não concordar com uma coisa: manter os guarda-costas ao redor. Por mais que Isabella tenha amadurecido e cuidando de si mesma como uma mulher, Edward ainda queria manter os guarda-costas ao redor porque Jake estava livre e ele queria saber se ela estava protegida em todos os momentos. Ele tinha ouvido falar que Jake já estava namorando Leah e ela vivia na reserva perto dele, mas Edward não confiava nele. Edward sabia no fundo de sua mente que Jake ainda estava à espreita, esperando por sua chance de atacar novamente.

Isabella queria deixar tudo ir uma vez que ela sentiu Jake tinha seguido em frente. Ela queria ser livre para se movimentar sem suas sombras a seguindo. Ela disse a Edward isso, mas ele não iria recuar.

"Edward, isso é ridículo! Não vou viver a minha vida inteira tendo um guarda-costas comigo em todos os momentos", ela confessou. Eles estavam em seu escritório no clube enquanto discutiam e ele continuou preenchendo a papelada enquanto ela se sentou em uma das cadeiras na frente de sua mesa. Tudo bem que ele estava focado em seu trabalho, ele não podia evitar, mas pensou que ela estava ótima. Ela estava usando saltos altos que fazia suas já longas pernas parecerem ainda mais fenomenais, e sua saia havia subido mostrando suas coxas cremosas e as rendas de suas meias. Sua blusa era baixa o suficiente para ver um pouco de seu decote.

Edward rosnou para ela, "Isabella, isso não está aberto para discussão. Eu não vou deixar você desprotegida enquanto Jake está lá fora livre para atacar a qualquer momento!"

"Nós não temos notícias dele há mais de dois anos Edward! Além do mais, você sabe que ele está namorando Leah agora. "

"Eu não me importo. Eu protejo o que é meu, Isabella."

"Ou seja eu sou sua propriedade correto? Eu não pertenço a mim mesma mais, é isso? Uma bonequinha linda para ser mantida em uma prateleira ao anoitecer. Novidades Edward, eu sou um ser humano que tem o direito de tomar suas próprias decisões e agora eu decidi que não gosto muito de você. Veja se você entra em minha calcinha qualquer momento em breve", ela respondeu de volta.

Edward se levantou e caminhou até a sua noiva. Ele pegou sua mão esquerda e disse: "Este anel significa que você é de fato minha, Isabella. Não minha propriedade, mas o amor da minha vida e em breve a Sra. Edward Cullen, então é melhor você se acostumar ao fato de que eu vou fazer o que eu preciso para protegê-la. Isso não é uma ameaça, é uma promessa. Nada neste mundo é mais importante para mim do que você e sua segurança. Entendeu?" Ele perguntou a ela como seus olhos verdes penetrando em seus marrons.

Seu rosto estava tão perto dela que ela podia sentir o calor de sua respiração tocando o seu rosto. Ele cheirava a canela e almíscar. Ela simplesmente amavao cheiro dele e, mesmo quando ela ainda estivesse com raiva, isso nunca deixava de fazê-la esquecer de... tudo.

Isabella podia ser uma mulher forte e independente, mas ela ainda amava seu jeito tendencioso de ser um homem das cavernas que a fazia ansiar por mais. Mais de sua possessividade, mais do seu amor, e definitivamente mais de seu pênis. Sua vagina estava encharcada e, enquanto esfregava as coxas juntas, procurava aliviar a dor que tinha começado a crescer.

"Sim, Edward, eu entendo", ela ronronou para ele.

Sorrindo para a garota dele, ele disse: "Hum, isso foi o que eu pensei, Isabella. Você pode ter dezoito anos, ser formada no ensino médio, e estará indo para a faculdade em breve, mas você, minha querida, você será minha para sempre. Sempre."

Seus lábios encontraram os dela e os dois gemeram de prazer. Edward a tirou da cadeira e colocando-a em cima de sua mesa, toda a sua papelada esquecida enquanto eles se perderam um no outro. Suas mãos firmes espalmaram seus seios, sentindo seus mamilos através do tecido fino da blusa enquanto esfregava-os com os polegares.

"O quanto você gosta desta blusa, Isabella?" ele perguntou entre respirações e ainda atacando seus lábios.

"Por quê? Não é uma das minhas favoritas, mas-"

Ela não teve tempo para terminar sua declaração antes de ouvir o som de rasgo da sua blusa. Botões voaram batendo no tapete em silêncio enquanto Edward chegou por trás dela e habilmente soltou o sutiã com uma mão. Ele a deitou sobre a mesa enquanto desfez sua calça, puxando-os para baixo apenas o suficiente para deixar seu pau livre.

Seus dedos brincavam com sua entrada molhada. "Oh sim, baby, você está encharcada para mim. Você quer este pau não é?" Ele perguntou enquanto batia na boceta dela com seu pau.

"Sim. Oh Deus, sim!" Ela gemeu quando o sentiu penetrá-la forte e rápido.

Ele grunhiu enquanto seus impulsos ficaram mais rápidos, até mesmo a mesa se movia com cada batida de seu pênis. Ele moveu seus quadris mais e mais rápido dando-lhe o atrito que ela tanto queria e precisava.

Edward a puxou para cima da mesa pelos cabelos, trazendo seu rosto para perto do dele para que ele pudesse deslizar a língua em sua boca. Precisando prová-la novamente. Enquanto continuou a penetrá-la sobre a mesa, ele asperamente perguntou: "Você gosta disso forte não gosta, garota? Você gosta quando eu bato nessa sua pequena boceta apertada?"

Isabella engasgou com cada estocada que ele lhe deu. Ela estava tentando manter-se com ele, mas foi inútil enquanto ele se tornou ainda mais agressivo e mais exigente. Seu corpo não era dela mais e ele só respondeu a voz e toque de Edward. Sentindo os muros dela tremerem ele soube que ela estava perto de vir. Seu polegar encontrou seu clitóris e ele circulou lentamente enquanto continuava seu ataque na boceta dela com seu pau.

No ápice de sua própria libertação, ele grunhiu, "Isabella, goze comigo agora!"

Com um beliscão em seu clitóris, ela explodiu e os dois vieram juntos, gemendo os nomes um do outro. Edward caiu em cima de Isabella como a sua força esgotada, os braços já não segurando-o. Ambos estavam ofegante e tentavam acalmar suas respirações. Edward se afastou, quebrando sua conexão para que ela pudesse finalmente respirar corretamente.

Seu cabelo estava bagunçado, alguns fios tinham se soltado do coque sexy ela usava, e sua blusa estava aberta por causa dos botões que faltavam. Ela tinha aparência de completamente fodida, mas ele gostava do que viu, ela estava completamente aberta para ele. Depois de arrumar suas calças, ele se inclinou para sua noiva para beijá-la. Quando ela reabriu os olhos, ela notou Edward estava de volta no modo de negócios outra vez e foi confirmado quando ele falou.

"Isabella, deixe-me esclarecer uma coisa para você, meu amor. Posso não ser um Dom e você não é a minha submissa, mas você é a minha noiva, e você vai me ouvir. Se eu quero que você tenha um guarda-costas porque Jake ainda é à solta, então não há nenhum ponto de discutir a questão. Eu sempre vou fazer o que for preciso para proteger o que é meu. Você me entendeu?" Sua voz era exigente.

Ela suspirou, mas assentiu em concordância. Ela se limpou e amarrou sua camisa em um nó para que ela pudesse sair de seu escritório. Ele, então, disse: "Ótimo. Estou feliz que nos entendemos. Agora eu preciso voltar ao trabalho. Vejo você quando eu chegar em casa. Certo?"

"Sim, Edward. Eu te amo," disse ela beijando-lhe em adeus.

"Eu também te amo baby. Sempre vou. "

Ele sentou-se em sua cadeira de escritório, sorrindo para todos os papéis amassados em sua mesa.

* * *

**Esses dois continuam fervendo haha Passaram dois anos e o fogo não diminuiu, só aumentou xD**

**Jacob está solto, mas agora tem uma namorada. Vocês acham que ele pode fazer algo? E a Tanya?**

**Vamos ver ;)**

**Obrigada pelas reviews e continuem comentando**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	3. Acordos e Doce Amor

**PLEASURE, PERCEPTIONS AND COEDS**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à **karencullen2007**, Twilight e seus personagens à Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** _Sequência de Secrets, Lies and Cheerleaders_ - A segunda história da série Cheerella e Caveward segue Edward e Isabella quando ela começa a faculdade. Veja o que acontece quando pequenos prazeres da vida são desafiados por incorretas percepções de amor do casal. Ninguém nunca disse que o amor era fácil.

* * *

**Capítulo 2 - Acordos e Doce Amor**

Uma vez que Isabella deixou o escritório de Edward ela caminhou até o elevador, ainda chateada com o fato de que ele não iria retirar os guarda-costas. Ela rapidamente apertou o botão para descer e o esperou chegar. Quando a porta se abriu, ela então apertou o botão para o saguão, para que ela pudesse chegar ao carro, que na verdade era uma limosine. A porta tiniu aberta e ela saiu para o sol da tarde.

Enquanto ela se aproximava da limosine, ela viu James. Ele era o motorista que Edward usava quando se mudou para Forks e antes que ele comprasse seu carro. Já que Edward nem sempre era capaz de levar Isabella a lugares que ela precisava ir, ele trouxe James em tempo integral para levar Isabella em qualquer lugar que quisesse, porque ele tinha sido tão útil para ele antes.

James viu quando Isabella se aproximou do carro. Ele rapidamente saiu e segurou a porta aberta para ela, seus olhos seguiram cada passo dela. Ele era muito atento a tudo o que ela poderia precisar ou querer e começou a tornar-se uma espécie de confidente para Isabella.

"Srta. Swan sua carruagem espera," disse ele apontando para a porta aberta.

Isabella assentiu e disse: "Obrigada James."

Ele notou que seu comportamento estava um pouco fora do comum, ele perguntou: "Está tudo bem entre você e o Sr. Cullen?"

Ela bufou quando ela começou a entrar, "Defina... tudo bem. Bem, vamos apenas dizer que o homem pode ser irritante como o inferno, mas, isso não é novidade," ela disse ao entrar na limosine.

Ele fechou a porta e subiu para o assento do motorista. Normalmente, a janela entre a frente e a parte de trás ficava fechada, mas dessa vez ele abriu. A capacidade de vê-la enquanto ela falava era um luxo que raramente podia se permitir.

Ele olhou para Isabella através do retrovisor e perguntou: "Quer falar sobre isso?"

"Eu provavelmente não deveria...", ela começou, mas ele rapidamente disse a ela que iria mantê-lo entre eles.

"É a mesma discussão velha de sempre, James. Eu quero me livrar dos guarda-costas, enquanto eu estou fora de casa, porque, bem, está me deixando louca. Quero dizer Jake - meu ex - não entrou em contato comigo por quase dois anos. só o vi quando todos nós estávamos no tribunal para seu julgamento. Então eu pedi a Edward para tirar os guarda-costas, porque eu não quero viver minha vida dessa maneira, mas é claro que ele não vai fazer isso."

Ele olhou no espelho retrovisor de novo e disse: "Entendo. Bem, eu tenho que dizer, que se fosse eu, e você fosse minha namorada/noiva e um cara te atacasse você, eu faria qualquer coisa que pudesse para protegê-la. Ele está apenas cuidando de você."

Ela suspirou e olhou pela janela. As janelas dentro do carro eram escuras, mas ela podia ver muito bem. Ela sabia que ele estava certo, mas ele simplesmente não funcionava bem com ela.

"Eu sei... Eu só quero viver uma vida normal novamente."

O resto da viagem foi gasto em silêncio enquanto eles dirigiram-se para o Four Seasons, em Seattle.

Era onde Edward e ela viviam agora. Ela se mudou logo depois que se formou. Edward pediu a ela para morarem juntos já que eles iriam se casar naquele verão de qualquer forma. Embora Isabella adorasse viver com Edward, ela sentia falta da sua família. Mas, com tudo mudando, ela sabia que era inevitável tomar essas decisões de vida.

Seu irmão Emmett e Rose decidiram ir para a faculdade, na costa leste e, em seguida, voltariam para casa nas férias. Mas antes que eles fizessem essa mudança, eles decidiram fazer uma viagem de um mês pela Europa e fazer um mochilão através de muitos países. Eles estariam de volta a tempo para o casamento.

Uma vez que James parou em frente ao hotel, o porteiro abriu a porta de Isabella. Ela entrou no hotel, que também abrigava o apartamento que Edward possuía. Depois de ir para o vigésimo andar, ela caminhou pelo corredor e abriu a porta. Uma vez lá dentro ela colocou a chave na tigela sobre o balcão e foi para o quarto de se trocar.

O apartamento era moderno e tinha pequenos toques de ambos uma vez que Esme ajudou Isabella a redecorar o apartamento para atender a ambos. Depois de se trocar, ela foi até a cozinha e começou a preparar o jantar. Ela decidiu fazer lasanha e uma salada.

Edward ficou ocupado no trabalho depois que Isabella havia deixado o local. Desde que ele e Jasper compraram a boate de Aro, ele estava mais ocupado do que nunca. Edward contratou Charlie para cuidar das finanças da boate. A boate sendo um grande negócio e trouxe mais lucro do que ele estava esperando. Edward estava feliz com isso, já que ele esperava para comprar uma casa para ele e Isabella no futuro, possivelmente depois que ela se formasse na faculdade.

Ele desligou o computador e olhou para o relógio. Era quase cinco horas e ele ainda precisava fazer um depósito bancário. Deixando seu escritório, ele caminhou até a boate para se certificar com seus funcionários de que tudo estava pronto para a noite. Eles contrataram uma equipe capaz de modo que ele e Jasper poderiam estar em casa com suas garotas à noite.

Depois de assegurar que tudo estava bem, ele partiu para o banco. Assim que o depósito tinha sido feito, ele voltou para casa, tirando a gravata e desabotoando o colarinho enquanto estava dirigindo. Demorou 30 minutos para ir do banco ao seu apartamento.

Ele não conseguia entender por que Isabella estava sendo tão teimosa, ele só queria o melhor para ela. Ele estacionou em sua vaga designada e ligou o alarme do carro antes de entrar no prédio. Ele suspirou quando entrou no elevador, ele tinha certeza do tipo de humor que ela estaria em uma vez que colocasse os pés lá dentro, mas esperava pelo melhor. Antes que ele percebesse estava no apartamento, jogando a chave na tigela junto com a de Isabella.

"Baby, eu estou em casa e o cheiro do jantar está ótimo!" ele disse, cumprimentando-a enquanto entrou na cozinha.

"Deveria porque eu fiz lasanha caseira. Vá se trocar, e vamos comer", ela disse depois que beijou a bochecha dele.

Ele entrou no seu quarto e colocou um jeans e uma camiseta. Isabella já estava esperando por ele na mesa de jantar. Tudo já estava sobre a mesa.

Depois de provar a lasanha, ele começou a falar. "Isabella, sobre antes, eu espero que você entenda sobre ter os guarda-costas. Eu só quero ter a minha futura esposa segura. Eu sei que nós ainda não somos casados, mas vamos nos casar. Você só precisa se acostumar com este estilo de vida agora."

Isabella olhando em seus olhos verdes disse: "Eu entendo Edward, eu só queria que as coisas pudessem voltar ao normal sabe. Eu quero que sejamos um casal normal, sem a bagagem adicional," ela disse, comendo uma garfada do seu prato.

"Eu vou trabalhar nisso, certo? Vou pensar sobre algo para reduzir o seu tempo com eles, mas até então…"

Ela assentiu porque entendia. Eles terminaram o jantar, colocaram os pratos na máquina de lavar e, em seguida, relaxaram pelo resto da noite no sofá assistindo TV. Edward estava deitado no sofá com Isabella em cima dele. Ela olhou para ele várias vezes e quis saber como era tão sortuda por tê-lo amando-a. Este homem lindo seria o seu marido em breve.

Ele esfregou as costas com a mão enquanto ela continuava a olhar para ele. Ele a pegou olhando a partir do canto do olho.

"O quê?"

"Nada", ela suspirou, olhando de volta para a TV.

Ele perguntou novamente. "O que foi baby?"

Ela olhou para ele, o cheiro de sua colônia e virilidade natural a excitava. Sua calcinha já estava molhada, mas seu cheiro melhorava os seus desejos. "Eu estava pensando como sou sortuda por ter você, isso é tudo."

Sua mão se moveu para acariciar a parte de trás da cabeça dela, enquanto disse: "Não, meu amor. Eu sou o sortudo." Ele aproximou seu rosto do dela e seus lábios encontraram para um beijo doce. O que era para ser um simples beijo ficou quente rapidamente. Eles fizeram o seu caminho do sofá para o quarto.

Eles se beijaram e levemente se acariciaram, fazendo amor lentamente e apreciando o toque um do outro. Ela estava montada nele enquanto beijava seu pescoço, queixo, clavícula, e em qualquer outro lugar que os lábios conseguissem tocar. Ele, então, segurou o seu cabelo para trás, deixando o rosto livre quando ele a beijou, sua língua massageava a dela enquanto ambos gemiam. Seu ritmo era lento, mas prolongou o primeiro orgasmo dela.

Seus olhos fixaram nos dela enquanto ele disse, "Você é minha, Isabella Swan. Toda minha!" Ele resmungou e empurrou nela mais forte, não sendo capaz de manter a lentidão por causa de sua necessidade de possuí-la. Ela encontrou seu ritmo, gritando de prazer. Ela estava fora da realidade quando jogou a cabeça para trás enquanto gozava mais uma vez.

O terceiro e quarto vieram enquanto eles continuaram a fazer amor durante o resto da noite.

* * *

**Bella quer viver 'normalmente', mas será que da para confiar no Jacob solto mesmo depois de tantos anos?**** Vamos descobrir no próximo capítulo :)  
**

**Continuem comentando por favor**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	4. Confrontação no Jantar

**PLEASURE, PERCEPTIONS AND COEDS**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à **karencullen2007**, Twilight e seus personagens à Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** _Sequência de Secrets, Lies and Cheerleaders_ - A segunda história da série Cheerella e Caveward segue Edward e Isabella quando ela começa a faculdade. Veja o que acontece quando pequenos prazeres da vida são desafiados por incorretas percepções de amor do casal. Ninguém nunca disse que o amor era fácil.

* * *

**Capítulo 3 - Confrontação no Jantar**

As semanas tinham avançado rapidamente depois da briga a respeito dos guarda-costas. Os pais de Isabella tinham ligado e pedido que ela e Edward os encontrassem para jantar na sexta-feira. Ambos concordaram, felizes por passar tempo com seus entes queridos e amigos.

Bella decidiu vestir uma blusa azul-turquesa que abraçava sua cintura e uma saia preta na altura dos joelhos. Ela usava os brincos de diamante que Edward tinha lhe dado no Natal anterior. Edward escolheu um par de calças jeans preta com uma camisa azul de botão. Isabella achou que ele estava bonito, como sempre.

Eles deixaram seu apartamento para se encontrarem com o grupo, que consistia em Jasper e Alice, os pais de Alice, os pais de Isabella, e a mãe e pai de Edward. Eles iriam para um restaurante chamado Canlis. Eles eram conhecidos por sua grande safra de vinhos, comida deliciosa, e seu excelente serviço. A reserva tinha sido feita para às oito, e eles chegaram alguns minutos mais cedo e estacionaram ao lado do restaurante.

Depois de ligar o alarme do carro, ele e Isabella caminharam de mãos dadas até o local e foram recebidos pela recepcionista, que confirmou a sua reserva. Enquanto ela estava verificando em sua mesa, todos os demais chegaram.

A recepcionista voltou e levou-os para a mesa. Isabella engasgou quando viu Leah, Billy e Jake, em uma mesa quase ao lado deles. Edward se perguntou o que causou a reação dela até que ele viu exatamente para onde ela estava olhando. Ele rosnou para si mesmo, mas Isabella sentiu o movimento de vibração através de seu corpo.

"Será que este lugar está bom?" a recepcionista perguntou quando apontou para a mesa.

Embora Edward preferisse sentar em outro lugar, ele podia ver que o estabelecimento era bastante movimentada e por isso ele assentiu para ela deixá-la saber que era bom. Edward puxou a cadeira para Isabella e ela sentou-se, o resto dos homens seguiram o seu exemplo.

Jake viu todos eles chegando e chamou a atenção de seu pai. Ambos os homens olhavam estupidamente enquanto todos tomaram seus assentos. Leah não conseguia descobrir o que havia pego a atenção de seu namorado e do pai dele por isso ela se virou e olhou também. Percebendo que era Isabella, Leah olhou para ela, irritada que ela estava arruinando sua noite na cidade.

"Então, Edward, Jasper, como tudo está indo com a boate desde que vocês assumiram? Eu sei que pelos jornais parecem estar indo bem."

Edward respondeu a Charlie: "Oh, está indo muito bem na verdade. Estamos mais ocupados do que nunca, mas isso é uma coisa boa. Fiz alguns investimentos adicionais nesta semana que eu acho que vai me ajudar a expandir para outros locais, bem como outras transações imobiliárias."

Não demorou muito para que todos tivessem pedido suas comidas e bebidas. Isabella e Alice estavam conversando entre si. Isabella podia sentir Leah fazendo um buraco através dela com o olhar, mas quando ela se virou para olhar Isabella viu que Leah estava olhando para Edward. Ela tentou ignorar isso, uma vez que estavam todos lá comemorando o aniversário seu noivo. Edward tinha acabado de completar trinta e sete.

Todos na mesa de Edward e Bella receberam suas entradas, assim que os outros estavam recebendo a sobremesa. Leah e Jake estavam sussurrando-gritando um com o outro.

"Jake por que você continua olhando para Isabella como se ela fosse algo comestível?", ela sussurrou para ele.

Jake tinha notado Leah com os olhos esbugalhados para Edward antes , mas não tinha dito nada. Ele sabia que Edward era um homem de negócios muito bem sucedido, mas ele tinha algo que Jake queria. Ele não tinha em mente que a sua namorada cobiçasse o homem que roubou sua garota.

"Sim, bem, talvez se você parasse de olhar para Edward como se ele fosse a sobremesa, eu pararia de olhar para Bella. Você sabe como me sinto sobre aquele idiota", ele zombou.

Billy teve de intervir, porque eles estavam começando a chamar a atenção dos outros clientes. "Jake! Leah! Parem! Lembrem-se de que eles são o inimigo. Leah, você precisa começar a respeitar Jake. Nós demos-lhe um lugar para criar seu filho, Seth, mas isso não vai continuar, se você continuar a desrespeitar o meu filho. Agora parem com isso!"

A cena havia se intensificado e todos na mesa de Edward e Isabella tinham parado de conversar enquanto eles observavam a mesa dos Black. Billy estava pagando a conta e se levantou e fez o seu caminho para a saída. Leah pediu licença para ir ao banheiro e que foi toda a motivação Jake necessitava. Ele foi direto para Edward e parou atrás dele.

"Você acha que é mais bonito do que eu, não é? Você gosta quando outras mulheres além de Isabella, ficam deslumbradas por você?"

Edward virou-se e olhou para Jake. "Desculpe? Eu estava cuidando da porra das minhas coisas aqui e não tenho ideia do que diabos você está falando. Acho que alguém tem um complexo inferioridade, você não acha?" Edward perguntou, divertido com o comportamento de Jake.

"Você é bem descarado, Edward. Portanto, agora que você tem Isabella acha que é o presente do seu Deus para as mulheres?" Ele então entrou no espaço pessoal de Edward.

Com um sorriso Edward rebateu: "Por uma questão de fato eu acho. Especialmente sabendo por um fato que eu consigo satisfazê-la em formas que você só poderia sonhar em satisfazê-la. Eu acredito que ela disse e posso a citar, 'Eu sou o melhor que ela ja teve '. Mas, novamente nós dois sabemos disso, não é?"

Jake se irritou e gritou: " Vai se foder !"

"Não, obrigado. Isabella vai _cuidar _disso pra mim. Você não vai futura esposa?" Edward disse sabendo que isso iria irritar mais Jake.

Isso foi tudo o que levou para Jake explodir, e ele empurrou Edward. Copos caíram e quebraram no chão. Edward pulou da cadeira e empurrou Jake de volta, criando mais atrito entre eles, o que fez Carlisle e Charlie intervirem logo que Billy tinha voltado e ficou ali de pé congelado enquanto Jake e Edward começaram a brigar.

"Edward! Jake! Vamos. Estamos em um lugar público", Carlisle disse para eles e Charlie tentou separá-los.

"Billy, pegue seu filho e saia", Charlie disse a Billy.

"Por que eu deveria, Charlie? Foi Edward, seu futuro gnro papa anjo que começou."

Edward retrucou com raiva: "Que merda que eu fiz! Foi a porra do seu filho que tentou estuprar a minha noiva! Ele teria sido preso, se você não tivesse comprado o silêncio de Lauren."

Billy gritou de volta: "Eu não fiz nada disso. Não é nossa culpa que você decidiu foder a vadia da escola!"

Charlie e Edward se voltaram para Billy, mas Jasper e Carlisle entrou na frente deles. Carlisle falou "Edward e Charlie, por favor acalmem-se. Nós todos sabemos que estes dois estão apenas tentando irritar vocês. Não deixem que eles o controlem. Estamos aqui como uma família. Por favor... parem com isso e vamos desfrutar o resto da nossa noite."

Leah voltou assim que a tensão começou a aumentar. Ela não estava muito feliz com a cena. Billy disse-lhe para esperar por eles do lado de fora e ela bufou enquanto se afastava.

Billy agarrou Jake. "Vamos filho, deixe-os. Edward vai descobrir da maneira mais difícil do que somos capazes."

Edward se afastou de Jake. Porém antes de sair ele falou com Isabella.

"Não se preocupe com Leah. Ela não tem nada como você", ele disse, antes de piscar para ela. Isabella engasgou com o quão descarado Jake era.

Edward o viu piscar para a sua mulher e ele agarrou o braço de Jake asperamente. "Fique longe dela, caralho. Lembre-se do que eu disse sobre meu amigo. Eu não hesitarei em dar-lhe a ordem."

Jake olhou para Edward antes que ele se afastasse. Edward sentou-se na cadeira, tentando se acalmar, mas o seu sangue estava fervendo. Isto provou a Edward como ele estava certo sobre insistir que Isabella fosse protegida em todos os momentos.

Ele olhou para Isabella e informou-lhe bem na frente de todo mundo sobre a sua decisão. "Se você pensou por um momento que eu recuaria sobre os guarda-costas, é melhor pensar de novo. Ele só provou que ele não se cansou de ir atrás de você. O que mais você precisa para entender o que estou dizendo, Isabella? "

Ela suspirou. Ela tinha que concordar com ele depois de ver o evento de hoje à noite. Mas, ao mesmo tempo sentia que Edward não devia deixar Jake instigá-lo também. "Edward está tudo bem, eu entendo, mas... você sabe que não podemos continuar com isso para sempre. Eventualmente, nós vamos precisar de seguir em frente e viver em uma vida normal."

"Isabella, isso não está mais aberto para a discussão. Eu considerei e isso aconteceu. Você vai ter guarda-costas e ponto final." Sua voz era severa quando ele falou.

Ela cedeu porque não queria discutir, era o aniversário dele afinal. Todos eles se acalmaram e passaram pelo restante da refeição. O garçom trouxe o bolo de Edward e todo mundo surpreendeu Edward cantando "parabéns pra você".

Ele se surpreendeu a ver que todos se lembravam. O incidente ainda antes estava fresco em sua mente, mas Edward decidiu deixar isso pra lá por agora. Ele desfrutou do resto da noite com seus amigos e familiares antes de todos irem embora.

No segundo em que eles entraram em seu apartamento, Edward tinha Isabella contra a porta. Ele arrancou a roupa dela, peça por peça, deixando-a completamente nua, enquanto inclinava a cabeça para baixo e tomou um de seus mamilos em sua boca. Suas calças desapareceram, mas sua camisa ficou.

Ele envolveu as pernas dela ao redor de sua cintura e não hesitou em penetrá-la, dizendo-lhe mais ou menos, "Isso vai ser rápido e forte, eu não posso ser gentil nesse momento."

Isabella ofegou e gemeu o nome de Edward e outra vez como ele bateu-a contra a porta.

Ele ainda estava preso em uma névoa induzida pela raiva quando gritou: "Jake nunca vai ter você novamente. Você éminha, porra! Para sempre Isabella. Sempre."

Ele gozou com um rugido e depois caíram no chão da entrada, ambos ofegantes e sem fôlego.

* * *

**É, Edward tem razão em manter os seguranças com a Bella, mesmo que isso a incomode... Jacob parece que não esqueceu e nem seguiu em frente. Mas será que o Edward vai deixar isso só nos seguranças, ou colocará Aro na história?**

**Obrigada pelas reviews e continuem comentando, por favor.**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	5. Decisões, Decisões

**PLEASURE, PERCEPTIONS AND COEDS**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à **karencullen2007**, Twilight e seus personagens à Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** _Sequência de Secrets, Lies and Cheerleaders_ - A segunda história da série Cheerella e Caveward segue Edward e Isabella quando ela começa a faculdade. Veja o que acontece quando pequenos prazeres da vida são desafiados por incorretas percepções de amor do casal. Ninguém nunca disse que o amor era fácil.

* * *

**Capítulo 4 - Decisões, decisões**

O fiasco no restaurante na sexta-feira deixou Edward ainda mais protetor com sua Isabella. Uma vez que o sexo selvagem e apaixonado havia terminado, ele disse a Isabella que ela não iria a lugar algum sem seus guarda-costas. Eles estavam deitados na cama enquanto discutiam o assunto, mas Isabella era ingênua como de costume.

"Isabella, eu não posso permitir que Jacob fique a alguns centímetros de você. Você viu exatamente como ele estava no restaurante, por que você não pode ver que é o meu amor por você que não me permite correr nenhum risco com sua segurança? Por que está sendo tão fodidamente teimosa sobre isso?" Seu tom de voz era firme.

"Eu? Edward, eu só quero levar uma vida normal. Ser capaz de andar na rua sem sentir como se eu estivesse sendo vigiada ou seguida. As pessoas olham e se perguntam por que eu tenho esses grandes homens me seguindo. Isso não é normal e eu me sinto como um show de horrores, com os sussurros e olhadas. Eu sinto que sou a única que tem que se esconder, enquanto ele está lá fora livre como um pássaro. Isso não é justo!" Ela gritou para ele.

_Ela estava certa,_ ele pensou. _Ela não deveria ter que levar uma vida assim. Tudo que eu quero é que ela seja feliz e por causa desse desgraçado, Jake, ela não é. Isabella é todo o meu mundo, ela é tudo para mim, e eu não vou permitir que ela se sinta derrotada por causa desse santinho estúpido._

"Isabella, meu amor, eu sei que isso é uma merda, sei disso. Mas esta é a única maneira, até que ele cometa um erro novamente. Eu prometo. Tenho pessoas observando-o, esperando que ele faça alguma coisa para que eu possa levá-lo de volta para a cadeia", ele disse calmamente, suavizando sua voz enquanto falava.

Ele estendeu a mão para o rosto dela, acariciando-a. "Baby... Eu te amo tanto. O pensamento dele lá fora... sabendo que ele poderia te atacar a qualquer momento me preocupa. Eu estou irritado pra caralho porque ele escapou de ter te atacado na escola. Com Billy aparentemente pagando Lauren e adicionando no fato de que ele também deve ter falado com a escola sobre deixá-lo voltar. Mesmo que ele tenha sidoi expulso, parece que eles empurraram o incidente para debaixo do tapete para que ele ainda pudesse jogar futebol no futuro."

Edward a beijou suavemente nos lábios. "Olha, Isabella, tem algo que eu posso fazer... mas você tem que confiar em mim e não fazer qualquer pergunta. Você confia em mim?"

Isabella olhou para o rosto de seu noivo com uma expressão perplexa. É claro que ela confiava nele, com a sua vida e por isso mesmo foi assim que ela respondeu. "Com a minha vida, baby. Sempre vou confiar em você para fazer o que é certo para mim e para nós."

"Tudo bem. Confie em mim sobre isso então...eu vou finalizar isso rapidamente para que você tenha a normalidade assim como deseja", Edward disse a ela antes de deixá-la na cama em seu quarto.

Edward pegou seu celular, olhando para seu quarto ao vê-la levantar-se e ir para a cama. Ele esperava que nunca tivesse que fazer isso em um milhão de anos. Contudo, as coisas estavam ficando muito intensas e rápidas. Isabella parecia que estava à beira de um colapso e ele se recusava a permitir que Jacob fizesse isso com ela, então ele discou o número.

"Alô", respondeu Aro.

"Sou eu. Preciso saber se a oferta que você me fez ainda está de pé?" Edward perguntou ao seu antigo patrão e querido amigo.

"Bem, é claro que está Edward. Você sabe que eu vou te apoiar a qualquer hora. O que está acontecendo?"

"Houve outro incidente hoje à noite e eu estou ficando cansado daquele desgraçado. Eu acho que é hora dele ser colocado para dormir. Eu não vou ter a minha noiva vivendo com medo ou fazê-la viver sua vida com guarda-costas em torno dela como se não fosse ela mesma mais. Viver assim não é justo para ela ou para mim." Edward disse com uma voz tensa. Ele estava cansado disso, literalmente. Alguma coisa tinha que dar.

"Certo, então você quer que eu leve o _cão_ ao veterinário e o coloque para _dormir_?"

Edward passou as mãos pelos cabelos, falar em código o fazia querer rir, mas ele não podia. Este era um grande momento que alteraria sua vida. A morte de alguém estaria em suas mãos. Ele estava pronto para dar esse passo? Ele nunca fez nada parecido com isso antes, mas, novamente, ele nunca tinha se apaixonado também.

Ele soltou sua respiração enquanto disse, "Sim, eu acho que é o melhor. Eu não quero que ele _morda_ alguém mais novo. Só sei que, se alguma coisa acontecesse com Isabella, eu não poderia―eu não viveria sem ela. Ela é a minha vida e eu a amo muito."

"Edward tome algum tempo para pensar sobre isso, certo? Porque uma vez que o _cão_ for sacrificado, não pode ser desfeito", Aro disse a ele.

Edward sentou-se ali por um momento, pensando. Mesmo que este era Jake de quem estavam falando e não um cão real, ele só queria que sumissei. Edward sabia que tinha avisado a ele uma e outra vez e se perguntou quantas vezes seria necessário para fazer as informações grudarem, para Jake perceber que ele tinha fodido com o homem errado. Ele lhe disse, mais de uma vez, que poderia fazê-lo desaparecer, mas Jake ainda tinha ignorado os avisos de Edward, de fato Jake tinha hostilizado ele―o fez no restaurante. Não havia mais nada a fazer senão agir.

"Não. Eu não preciso de tomar qualquer tempo Aro. Isso precisa ser feito. Ele tem sido uma pedra no meio do caminho desde o momento em que o vi. Tentei ser paciente, dei-lhe aviso após aviso, mas até escola de obediência não funcionou. Ele é o cachorro do diabo, isso é o que ele é. Eu não preciso de uma ação judicial porque ele mordeu alguém e eu não fiz nada para detê-lo."

_O eufemismo foi mais fácil de encontrar enquanto falávamos, _Edward pensou. Ele esperava que, falando do jeito que estava, faria o resultado final mais fácil de manusear, especialmente quando Isabella percebesse o que ele tinha feito para dar o que ela queria.

"Ok, Edward, eu vou cuidar disso para você. Uma vez que o trabalho terminar, eu vou chamá-lo e deixá-lo saber. Você está fazendo a coisa certa, Edward. Você não quer que ninguém se machuque", Aro disse a ele.

Quando desligou, a cabeça de Edward caiu. Ele sabia o perigo que tinha acabado de se colocar e esperava que nada iria dar errado. Edward olhou de volta para seu quarto e viu Isabella na cama, com os olhos fixos diretamente para o brilho vindo da TV.

Ele fechou os olhos e suspirou, "Eu vou sempre te proteger, Isabella. Sempre. Isso tinha que ser feito. É a única maneira de obter a sua vida de volta―a nossa vida de volta―do jeito que você quer. Sei que não é justo que você tenha que se esconder e ter guarda-costas o tempo todo. Jake mexeu com o homem errado. Ninguém mexe com os meus amigos ou a família e escapa disso. Ninguém."

* * *

**Uhhh Jacob está com os dias contados... é uma ação arriscada essa q Edward está fazendo, mas será q tudo vai ficar bem depois?**

**Obrigada pelas reviews... posto o 5 no fds**

**Vou indicar 2 traduções pra você. Doctor's Orders da NaiRK que eu sou beta e amo. E a nova tradução da Lary.**

**Doctor's Orders: **/s/10251919/1/

**Cyber: **/s/10294508/1/

**Beijos**

**xx**


	6. Casamento e Flores de Funeral?

**PLEASURE, PERCEPTIONS AND COEDS**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à **karencullen2007**, Twilight e seus personagens à Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** _Sequência de Secrets, Lies and Cheerleaders_ - A segunda história da série Cheerella e Caveward segue Edward e Isabella quando ela começa a faculdade. Veja o que acontece quando pequenos prazeres da vida são desafiados por incorretas percepções de amor do casal. Ninguém nunca disse que o amor era fácil.

* * *

**Capítulo 5 - Casamento e Flores de Funeral?**

Isabella e Alice se encontraram para irem às compras para o casamento, já que ainda havia algumas coisas que Isabella precisava comprar. Ela já tinha o vestido, mas agora elas estavam indo encomendar as flores para o casamento. Isabella escolheu amarelo, pêssego e branco para o esquema de cores do casamento já que eram as grandes cores do verão. Isabella e Edward decidiram se casar no jardim de Esme na casa da família Cullen. Esme ficou encantada com o fato de que Isabella queria se casar lá.

Com as flores encomendadas, elas sairam e foram para a Neiman Marcus comprar roupas para a lua de mel. Alice foi à loucura no departamento de lingerie pegando tudo o que ela poderia ter nas mãos. Ela escolheu peças pretas, roxas, rosas e um baby-doll branco para a noite e pequenas, mas sensuais, peças. Isabella olhou para Alice como se ela fosse louca.

"Que olhar é esse?" Alice perguntou a sua melhor amiga.

"Bem, vamos ver, vai ser a nossa lua de mel, você realmente acha que eu preciso de tudo isso? Quero dizer tudo o que temos já é um pouco demais, não acha?" Isabella perguntou a Alice, que franziu as sobrancelhas com a pergunta.

"Não, não é. É exatamente o suficiente. Olha, todos nós só queremos que o dia do seu casamento seja perfeito... uma vez que é o único que você vai ter. Além disso, Edward me deu o cartão de crédito dele no outro dia antes de sairmos do restaurante e ele me deu instruções específicas sobre como usá-lo. Então supere isso."

Isabella suspirou quando elas continuaram a fazer compras. _Cara ela é tão exigente, eu me pergunto como Jazz faz isso?_ Isabella se perguntou enquanto se afastou para olhar em volta um pouco mais.

"Eu ouvi isso!" Alice gritou do outro lado do corredor, enquanto olhava para as roupas de lua de mel mais picantes.

_Típico, você acharia que Alice era um vampiro com super audição, _Isabella pensado para si mesma, enquanto continuava a olhar em volta.

Enquanto as meninas faziam as suas coisas, Edward foi trabalhar naquela manhã. Ele saiu bem cedo porque ele e Jasper tinham algumas coisas que precisavam resolver. O clube estava indo muito bem por isso homens estavam pensando em tentar algo diferente. Eles queriam expandir o que já tinham, se aventurar um pouco mais.

"Eu acho que soa como uma grande ideia, Edward. Quero dizer, há lojas proibidas para menores por perto, mas não há nada igual a isso", Jasper disse animado.

"Sim, eu sei. Isso é o que torna isto tão diferente e emocionante. Eu não quero uma loja X-rated típica, eu queria algo a mais. E bem, eu acho que fazendo isso aqui no clube seria fantástico. É como ter uma loja de presentes, mas com brinquedos sexuais e muito mais. Eu falei com Charlie e ele acha que é uma ótima ideia também" , Edward disse ao seu colega com um sorriso.

Jasper olhou para o seu melhor amigo e perguntou: "Não é estranho perguntar ao seu melhor amigo sobre coisas de sexo? Especialmente com o fato de que você vai se casar com a filha dele."

"Honestamente, não. Sei que é surpreendente, mas Charlie sempre foi mais aberto sobre sexo. Ele e Renee se aventuram em coisas diferentes. Na verdade, ele foi quem me deu a ideia de fazer isso. Além disso, ele e Renee têm sido muito favoráveis sobre o nosso relacionamento. Além do mais, vamos nos casar no próximo mês", ele disse a Jasper.

Foi então que o celular de Edward tocou. Ele olhou para o identificador de chamadas e viu que era Aro. Lembrou-se de que ele havia dito que ligaria quando o trabalho fosse feito. Seu coração acelerou quando ele atendeu ao seu telefone.

"Edward Cullen falando."

"Olá Edward. Eu só queria lhe informar que o _cão_ foi colocado para dormir", Aro disse simplesmente.

"Oh. Wow. Tão rápido, hein? Eu não estava esperando por isso tão cedo. Você pode me dizer como?" Edward perguntou.

Aro respondeu: "Eu acho que é o melhor você não saber... Quero dizer uma vez as notícias correrem , quanto menos você souber, melhor. Negação plausível Edward, mas relaxe tudo correu bem."

Edward soltou a respiração que ele não sabia que estava segurando. Ele olhou para Jasper, e poderia dizer que ele sabia sobre o que era a chamada. Edward e Jasper tinham conversado sobre as opções algum tempo atrás, se Jake voltasse a agir contra Isabella. Jasper tinha dito a Edward que ele o apoiaria se algo acontecesse.

"Obrigado, Aro, eu realmente aprecio isso."

"A qualquer hora meu amigo. Falo com você mais tarde."

Edward desligou o telefone. Ele estava fazendo tudo que podia para fazer o seu coração, que batia rapidamente, voltar ao normal.

"Está tudo bem?" Jasper perguntou.

"Sim. Aro disse que o trabalho foi feito", disse Edward.

"Wow, isso foi rápido. Você está bem amigo?" Jasper perguntou com preocupação.

"Sim, eu acho. Por um lado eu estou um pouco nervoso. Eu nunca fiz nada parecido antes. Isso muda tudo. Isabella estará livre para não ter guarda-costas por perto. Vou mantê-los por um pouco para não ficar suspeito se eu os deixar ir antes de 'ouvir' sobre Jake."

"Parece inteligente. Será que Isabella sabe sobre isso? "

"Oh Deus, não, eu não sei como ela iria reagir a isso. Quer dizer, eu sei que ele é seu ex e ela não tem nenhum sentimento por ele, mas... é melhor isso ficar entre nós. Sabe o que eu estou dizendo?" Edward olhou para o amigo para se certificar de que ele entendeu o que ele quis dizer.

"Claro, não há problema."

Edward olhou para o relógio e viu que já passava do meio-dia. "É melhor irmos almoçar. Vamos trabalhar nessas coisas mais tarde. Porque não chamamos as meninas, eu tenho certeza que elas vão estar com fome depois da maratona de compras."

Jasper concordou, e eles ligaram para as as meninas, convidando-as para encontrá-los para almoçar e elas concordaram. Os rapazes entraram no carro de Edward e foram para o seu destino. Enquanto ele dirigia, Edward pensou sobre toda a situação de Jake. Ele ficou aliviado que a questão de Jake tinha sido tratada de uma vez por todas, mas ele não sabia como Isabella iria reagir. Ele decidiu esconder dela. Ele sabia que provavelmente não era uma boa ideia, mas se e quando a polícia chegasse e lhes perguntasse, ele sabia que ela precisaria ficar chocada e surpresa com a notícia.

Eles encontraram as meninas em uma lanchonete. Edward deu ao seu amor um beijo na bochecha, quando ele se sentou ao lado dela. Jasper se sentou ao lado de Alice. Eles pediram a comida e a garçonete trouxe as suas bebidas enquanto Alice falou sobre tudo o que tinha comprado para o casamento e lua de mel.

Edward se recostou na cadeira e colocou o braço em volta dos ombros de Isabella, seu polegar acariciando a pele quente no seu braço nu. Eles tiveram um bom almoço, compartilhando alguns beijos aqui e ali, enquanto Alice divagava sobre cores e flores. Um dos beijos ficou um pouco mais quente quando ele deslizou a língua em sua boca, fazendo-a gemer de prazer.

Quando ele se afastou, ele sorriu e disse: "Mmm. Isso foi saboroso baby."

Ele lambeu os lábios e fez um som de sugar que fez todos rirem. Ele pode sentir o sabor do molho de azeite e vinagre que Isabella tinha colocado em seu sanduíche. Muito rapidamente, porém, o almoço terminou e chegou a hora dos caras voltarem para o escritório. O trabalho não podia esperar e nem Alice poderia. Ela tinha um cartão de crédito chamando-a no bolso de sua bolsa e que estava implorando para ser mais usado.

As meninas voltaram para as compras depois que ambas beijaram seus amores uma última vez antes de se separarem novamente.

* * *

**Era uma vez Jacob... será que Bella vai desconfiar de algo quando descobrir? E só eu acho estranho e awkward o Charlie falar de coisas sexuais com o Edward? LOL Eu ficaria constrangida, sério. **

**Obrigada pelas reviews, meninas**

**Beijos**

**xx**


End file.
